Kissara Black
by Kaielan
Summary: Bellatrix gets raped at the end of the secound wizarding war. She has a daughter, what will become of them? Oups, forgot to put a disclaimer, but really, do i need to tell you i don't own HP?
1. Prologue: April 2004

**AN: **This is my first try at a fanfic so go easy on me, I am open to constructive criticism and will hopefully be uploading another chapter soon. So here's a cliffhanger to start you off…

**Prologue: April 2004**

Kiki stops and stares. She clutches at the huge blue Easter rabbit her momma has just bought her and looks carefully at the stranger down the road. If she and the woman were the same age, they could be twins. Although the woman is much darker than Kiki, both in appearance and in the aura radiating off of her. The little girl could not help but stare at those charcoal eyes. Uncomfortable, Kiki puts her thumb in her mouth and sucks, holding her teddy even more tightly.

The dark woman, on her part, feels eyes on her. Of course they are always eyes on her, but this pair feels different. She grimaces and turns around to see what ignorant fool is staring at her so intently. The woman's eyes seeks and finds the culprit, then widen in surprise. It is the one person she hoped she would never see again.

Hermione steps out of the shop and spots her daughter at the corner of the street. She goes to the little dark-haired girl and puts a hand on her shoulder. But instead of looking up and bouncing like she always does, Kissara does not react at all. Odd, the overactive girl is almost never still. Changing her tactic, Hermione wraps her arms around her daughter to lead her back to the Leaky Cauldron where they will be able to access the Muggle world. While Kissara does start to move, her eyes stay glued to the same spot. Giving up, Hermione turns to see what had gotten her daughter's attention. When she spots the woman of interest Hermione can't hold in a gasp. She tightens her arms around her little girl and prepares to scoop her up and leave. But it is too late to make a quick escape, Bellatrix Black had spotted them, and she does not look impressed.


	2. March 1998

**AN:** Second chapter, in case you're wondering; all the chapters will be kinda short… Enjoy! Sort of…

**March** **1998**

Bellatrix tries not to throw up as she gets on her hands and knees, clutching her torn garments to her chest. She stumbles back on her feet and leans on a tree. The pureblood sweeps the dark forest for the sick bastard, but finds no sign of him. The events that have just transpired flash through her mind. She curses herself for being so foolish. It should not have been able to happen.

She was practicing a new spell. One that would be able to lock the Voices away, keep them at bay. She had to sit and concentrate. It had started to work, she had felt the human Bellatrix creeping through. But the spell was cut short when a stunning spell hit her from behind. Her concentration was broken and her body flew several meters. Bellatrix found herself laying on her back and incapable of movement. Soon a tall dark-clad man with blond hair and glowing green eyes was standing over her. He flashed the Death Eater a cocky smile;

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" He knelt down next to her head and touched her face, running his hand from her forehead to her cheek, chin and neck. Bellatrix's rage was mounting, the Voices in her head were screaming for this swine's death. "It's the mighty Bellatrix Lestrange." He cocked his head and squeezed her throat. "Or should I say the bitch from hell? Or even, the Dark Lord's whore? Which do you prefer?"

Bellatrix wanted to scratch, bite and scream bloody murder. She wanted to put her thumbs in his eye sockets and press down. But she could do nothing as he topped her and did what so many others had already done to her. He left soon after putting his seed in her, but not before beating her. Fists connected with her chest and face, feet connected with her stomach and legs. Honestly, Bellatrix could not remember what she had done to make him beat her the muggle way. No sane wizard would degrade themselves like this…

The paralyzing spell only wore off at dawn.

Now, leaning against the tree, watching the sun come up, the Voices yell at her; _"Weakling!" "Aw... Poor baby... Will you cry?" "This was nothing!" "You should die!"_

The mocking cries continue on and on, reminding her of past rapes, telling her she is weak, hurting like this. She lets go of her clothes so she can put her hands over her ears and scream. She screams loudly, trying to drown out the Voices who seem to been getting louder. These voices have been controlling her, for as long as she can remember they have called her weak, taunting her, forcing her to do things, telling her she'd never be enough. Sometimes she contemplates killing herself just to silence them, to be herself, to be free. Yet she finds the though repulsive, weak, so she does not act upon it.

Finally the Voices are interrupted. Her dark mark is burning, her Lord wants her. She quickly Apparates to Lestrange manor for some new clothes before hurrying to meet the Dark Lord.


	3. April 2004

**April 2004**

It is seven o'clock in the evening. On the outskirts of Muggle London lies the dwelling of a third of the Golden Trio. A plain simple house, yet the love in the house radiates outside. Hermione has managed to make a house a home. After the war she had doubted anyone could ever make a home again, but time passed and wounds were closed. Even if the scars were clearly visible, the wizarding world had gone back to its normal hectic peace.

While the Grander home radiates love and comfort, it lacks the hustle and bustle of the Borrow. The house only has two occupants, the well-tended flowerbeds is the work of one of them, and the small bicycle in the front yard is the other's near-favorite toy.

Tonight Hermione and Kissara are reading in the living room. Hermione is sitting to the right of the burning fireplace, curled up in the loveseat. Opposite her, her five year old is bouncing up and down avidly reading her book. Reading is one thing she learnt to do early, even though she doesn't speak, or much at all, her vocabulary is large for a five year old.

Hermione smiles, its quarter past seven, time to attempt putting Kissara to bed, time for their run. Every night after supper they read for forty-five minutes so the young mom can have some rest, then at seven fifteen they go out for a run. Hermione can up with the solution not long after adopting Kiki, the girl was so full of energy and could not sleep until something was done to tire her out. So now they run forty minutes every night. At first the run also exhausted Hermione, but she got used to it and will admit that it keeps her in pretty good shape. And it means Kissara won't be a pain the next day. If they miss a run Kissara will bounce on her bed and run around, oddly enough she never wakes Hermione, but she is a grumpy little girl at kindergarten the next day. Hermione is seriously considering buying a treadmill.

Hermione stretches and puts down her book, she pulls out her vine wood wand and extinguishes the fire. So engrossed in her book, Kissara doesn't notice. Hermione untucks her legs and sits properly before sending a soft blue jet towards her girl. When it hits Kiki she expectantly looks at her momma who signs to her; "It's time for our run".

The little girl squeaks loudly, puts her book on the coffee table and rushes to the door to put her sneakers on. Her mother, on the other hand, rubs her sore ears before putting on her own shoes. One of the disadvantages of having a mostly deaf daughter is that when she squeaks or screams she does so loud enough for herself to hear, hence assaulting the ears of everybody nearby.

When Hermione first went to the adoption center she wasn't sure what to expect. She was looking to fill in a void in her life. She and Ron broke up a year after the war. It didn't end well. She told him what she had found out about herself, why she had no interest in him, or men in general. When she told him, he freaked-out, his inflated ego couldn't take it. So he went home cursing her name and spewing lies about her, effectively turning the Weasley against her. Today her friendship with them has mended, but back then it left her with no family for she had not found, and still hasn't found, her parents. And after a few months she got tired of the quiet, she had no family, she had drifted from her friends, her job at her bookstore had become her life. She thought of a solution; she, Hermione Granger, was going to have a child.


	4. May 1998

**May** **1998**

No, God please, no…. No, No, No, NO, **NO!**

The Voices are laughing at her as she clutches her stomach, sobbing. She knows she won't be able to keep it, the Voices would never let her. And what would her Lord say?

When she was little it was a dream she used to share with Narcissa, to raise a family… She gave up on it when the Voices became more pronounced. Those Voices convinced her she could never be a mother, and Bellatrix knew they were right when she joined her Dark Lord.

Yet she can't help but feel the need to keep this one, but then the Voices are screaming at her; "Kill it! Kill it!" And she knows that while the Voices are only trying to torment, they are correct. The monster she has become could never raise a child. She killed her own cousin for Heaven's sake! What would she do to the child?

Spotting her sheathed dagger, the Voices once again takes control of her. Trembling Bellatrix slowly reaches for it. From between her breasts the dagger slowly travels to her abdomen. The Voices are about to plunge it deep, not caring whether or not it hits the developing embryo. But Bellatrix regains control of her body just as the dagger scratches the surface. Letting out a roar of rage she pitches the dagger across her bedroom. She put her face in her hands and takes deep breaths, willing herself to calm down. It seems her husband has heard her scream as he pauses at the door for a moment before continuing on. He doesn't care of course, she screams often enough.

Her dark mark burns. Before apparating she scratches the proof of her loyalty hard enough to draw blood. She, the real she, regrets the decision, but the Voices and her upraising tell her it is the best decision she's ever made. She sighs, she'll pick up an abortion potion after the task the Dark Lord will surely give her today.


End file.
